


Applebee's

by AdriYay



Series: thoughts of an insecure mind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Relatable Situations, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: A moment with friends, insecurity hits.





	Applebee's

You’re out with friends. Sitting at an Applebee’s table, you smile at the image of people you love surrounding you. You feel happy, and for the first time ni a while, not lonely. It’s early, but everyone has finished eating and drinking, nobody has any more money to buy anything more, so you feel like you’re overstaying your welcome in the restaurant. So you call out for their attention, cheerfully saying: 

 

“Do you guys want to go back to my place and hang out?” 

 

_ Amazing idea _ , you think. Everyone’s going to go, they’re going to be excited about it. 

 

Only… they are not.

 

The table remains quiet, your heart skips a beat as nobody answers with the excited “Yes!” that you were expecting. Your smile falters and you feel like you’ve been punched in the chest. They look at each other, and they check their phones. 

 

“Come on, guys. It could be fun!”

 

Begging, trying to convince them to say yes, actually feels worse in your mind, but you can’t take it back. You can’t un-say it.

 

A brave soul finally speaks up.

 

“No, actually, I don’t think I can.”

 

Everyone else follows close behind. Your heart shatters, and your mind starts racing against reason in order to convince you that it’s you they don’t want to hang out with. It’s you who they invite out without actually wanting you there. You’re the reason, you’re the burden. 

 

“Oh, alright.”

 

It’s all you say, and your smile isn’t as bright or real as it was before. You feel like crying, but nobody really notices it. You don’t know if that's a good thing or if you secretly craved an “Are you okay? It’s not you, how could you think that? We love you!”.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

You’re the last one to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess, this was all written from personal experience. It's modified, it feels more grown up here but I was just a kid when it happened. Funny how I'm describing it as "it" when nothing really happened. Anyway, I like it. Whoever reads this original piece, thank you.


End file.
